


I Guess I Need You

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, edward/bella - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I know I already did a Snarry vid to this song. But I needed to enter <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1szYbcsSsqQ">this contest</a>. Enjoy the sparkles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I Need You

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
 **File Size:** 46 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Everytime"  
 **Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Summary:** Yes, I know I already did a Snarry vid to this song. But I needed to enter [this contest](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1szYbcsSsqQ). Enjoy the sparkles.  
 **Warning:** Sparkles

[Download I Guess I Need You](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EverytimeTwilight.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch I Guess I Need You on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/12/01/edwardbella-i-guess-i-need-you/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EverytimeTwilight.wmv)


End file.
